User talk:Jillaine
I hope it's okay to edit my own "Talk" area. It was getting a bit overwhelming to me. I'll keep the stuff I find really helpful to refer to. Thanks Robin and Bill for being so welcoming and helpful. I think I'm following all of your instructions so far. Jillaine 14:37, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Other FYI I learned about GenWikia on the Emerging-Tech Mailing list on RootsWeb.com. Child Lists Noticed you expressed an interest in using child list tables. You want to look at my user's page under the heading of "templates". There's a somewhat more complex form of the child list table there that you might want to consider. There are two versions on the templates subpage---one the simple child list you've looked at, and one using reflexive techniques---where the child list is placed on a subpage of the mother, and then called out on her main page, and on the father's main page---saves having to retype the same list, and has the advantage that you only have to enter the data once---if something changes, you only have to change it on the mother's subpage. Bill 02:15, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Your talk page Reformatting and augmenting what someone else has said to you is usually good (especially when it was becoming a jumble of replies and counter-replies as above); some discussions need headings inserted, for example, so as to be less overwhelming. The rest of us are supposed to respect what any third party has put on your talk page. You can archive old stuff when you think it is losing its interest. :How does one archive old stuff? Jillaine 14:25, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Primarily the page is for people to talk to you. Your own quicklinks are better on your User page (which everyone is supposed to treat with reverence) or on subpages of it (created simply with a link on it like "/WIP or whatever". See . Robin Patterson 04:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Categories I've given Help talk:Category a couple of hours, off and on. Thank you for being such a fast learner. Robin Patterson 04:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help:Category&action=history Robin Patterson 13:46, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Newbie Pages I suspect that you have less need for the pages you referred to than many, but if you want to look, go to the community Portal http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Genealogy:Community_Portal There are several pages that would be of interest to newbies. (Scroll down to the purple, green and blue boxes.) The specific page you were referring to is at http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Wigton_Walker/Wiki_Tips%2C_Tricks%2C_Links Bill Offspring Tables - Kudos I really like the tabled format for the child tables. I would like to use it regularly on the pages that I create, update, and edit. Almoustine 20:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Edited some of your pages Hi, just to let you know that I`ve made a couple of edits to the page for Richard Taylor (1625-1703). The changes I`ve made refer to his Samuel Eldredge, the spouse of his daughter, Keziah. It just flows a slight bit better into my pages. Penelope Blake 10:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC)